Eu quero ver Son Goku! O chamado de Zen'oh!
|Imagem = 280px |Título Inglês = Hey, I Wanna Meet Son Goku! A Summons from the Omni-King |Título Japonês = 孫悟空に会いたいのね 全王様からのよびたし |Título Rōmaji = Son Gokū ni aitai no ne Zen'ō-sama kara no yobidashi |Título Literal = Ei, eu quero me encontrar com Son Goku - Uma chamada de Zen'oh |Série = |Saga = Saga Trunks |Nº do Episódio (posição na saga) = 55 |Posição na saga = 9 |Estreia no Japão = 21 de Agosto de 2016 |Estreia nos EUA = |Estreia no Brasil = |Episódio Anterior = O herdeiro do sangue Saiyajin! A determinação de Trunks! |Episódio Posterior = Revanche contra Goku Black! Surge o Super Saiyajin Rosé! }} Sumário thumb|left|250px|Beerus diz para Goku se comportar ao ver Zen'oh Goku chega no planeta de Beerus, curioso para saber por que lhe chamaram. Beerus e Whis explicam que o próprio Zen'oh quer se encontrar com Goku. Ele se pergunta se é sobre o torneio que Zen'oh mencionou, mas eles não sabem. Goku está relutante para ir, pois a Máquina do Tempo está quase pronta, mas Beerus insiste: Quando Zen'oh diz para você se encontrar com ele logo, você tem que obedecer! thumb|left|250px|A máquina do tempo é terminada Mesmo assim, o palácio de Zen'oh fica tão longe que até mesmo Whis levaria dois dias inteiros para voar até lá, então eles pedirão para que Kaiohshin teletransporte Goku para lá. Beerus avisa a Goku que todo o universo está nas mãos de seu comportamento: se ele deixar Zen'oh com raiva, ele pode destruir todo o mundo, incluindo Beerus! De volta na Terra, o conserto da Máquina do Tempo foi finalmente terminado. Mai sai correndo para avisar Trunks, mas Bulma diz que ele ainda está descansando após seu treinamento com Vegeta. Eles devem deixá-lo descansar até que as preparações restantes estejam terminadas. Beerus se pergunta se eles deveriam fazer Goku trocar de roupas para algo mais apropriado, ou trazer um presente. Acima de tudo, ele ordena que Goku não diga nada sobre a máquina do tempo ou Black, pois isso deixará Zen'oh com raiva. Ele também instrui Whis a cuidar de Kaiohshin e ter certeza que nada aconteça com ele. Goku fica surpreso ao ver Beerus preocupado com alguém, mas Whis revela que os Kaiohshins e os Deuses da Destruição são um "conjunto": se um morrer, o outro também morrerá! Goku fica impressionado: isso quer dizer que se ele quiser derrotar Beerus, ele só deve derrotar Kaiohshin! Mas ele prefere não fazer isso, pois não seria tão divertido. Mesmo assim, Beerus fica com raiva de Whis por casualmente revelar uma informação tão importante. thumb|250px|Zamasu mata um dos Babari-jins No planeta Babari, Zamasu e Gowasu continuam a observar os nativos lutando entre si. Zamasu fica enojado de como eles vivem sem lei ou ordem, não usando a inteligência que os deuses lhe deram. Um Babari-jin corre para atacar Zamasu, que o mata em retaliação. Os dois deuses retornam para o Planeta Kaiohshin do Décimo Universo, onde Gowasu faz Zamasu lhe devolver seu brinco Potara, e critica suas ações: tudo que eles tinham que fazer era sair, não havia necessidade de matar o Babari-jin! Além disso, aquele Babari-jin poderia ter feito um grande impacto na história do planeta, então matá-lo pode ter mudado o curso da história. Enquanto isso, no Planeta Kaiohshin do Sétimo Universo, todos ficam surpresos ao ouvir sobre o convite de Goku. Kibito nunca foi ao palácio de Zen'oh antes, e até Velho Kaiohshin só foi três vezes. Todos avisam Goku para se comportar, e Goku fica um pouco irritado de ouvir isso tantas vezes. Ele realmente parece tão rude? Todos dizem que "sim". thumb|left|250px|Kaiohshin teletransporta Goku e Whis para o palácio de Zen'oh Usando sua técnica de teletransporte Kai Kai, Kaiohshin leva Goku e Whis até o palácio de Zen'oh. Eles são cumprimentados por um pequeno homem azul com cabelo branco, que se parece um pouco com Whis: o Sumo Sacerdote. Kaiohshin e Whis cumprimentam o Sumo Sacerdote, que também cumprimenta Goku. Whis pede desculpas que não teve tempo suficiente para colocar roupas formais em Goku, mas o Sumo Sacerdote não liga, dizendo que para Goku, o que ele está vestindo agora é o mais formal possível. thumb|250px|O Sumo Sacerdote leva Goku até Zen'oh Enquanto o Sumo Sacerdote os escorta para dentro, Goku diz para Whis que apesar de sua aparência, este cara parece forte. Whis confirma que o Sumo Sacerdote é uma das cinco pessoas mais poderosas de todos os universos. Embora isso deixe Goku curioso para lutar com ele, Whis aconselha contra isso, especialmente pois mesmo Whis não é páreo para ele. Com isso, o grupo entra na sala do trono de Zen'oh. Zen'oh explica porque o chamou: ele quer ser amigo de Goku! E assim eles possam brincar juntos! Goku fica confuso: é só por isso que o chamaram ali? Zen'oh se pergunta se há algo errado com isso, mas Kaiohshin entra no meio e diz a ele que nada deixaria Goku mais feliz do que ser seu amigo. thumb|left|250px|Goku coloca o apelido de "Zen-chan" em Zen'oh Zen'oh chama Goku pelo seu nome completo "Son Goku", então ele diz que apenas "Goku" está bom. Zen'oh pergunta como Goku quer chamá-lo, então Goku sugere "Zen-chan". Zen'oh gosta disso, e se pergunta do que eles devem brincar, mas Goku tenta explicar que ele está ocupado, e que precisarão brincar em outro dia. Os dois assistentes de Zen'oh atrás dele ficam ofendidos pelo tom de Goku, mas Zen'oh diz para eles se calarem ou serão destruídos. Zen'oh pergunta se Goku virá para brincar com ele quando seu negócio urgente for resolvido, então Goku promete não apenas fazer isso, mas trazer junto um amigo ainda melhor para ele. Como selo de sua promessa, Zen'oh faz Goku brincar de avião com ele. Zen'oh acha isso muito divertido e novo, mas Goku considera isso uma forma básica de brincadeira que todos conhecem. thumb|250px|Zen'oh dá para Goku um botão para chamá-lo quando quiser brincar Zen'oh está interessado em aprender novas maneiras de brincar, e Goku diz que seu palácio parece um pouco chato. Zen'oh deve vir para a Terra algum dia! Zen'oh fica feliz ao ouvir isso, e dá a Goku um pequeno botão. Ao apertá-lo, Zen'oh aparecerá rapidamente. Com isso, Goku volta com Kaiohshin e Whis. Despedindo-se deles, o Sumo Sacerdote pensa que Zen'oh realmente ganhou um amigo interessante. Usando o Kai Kai novamente, Kaiohshin retorna com Goku e Whis ao Planeta Kaiohshin. Ali, ele pergunta a Goku quem ele tinha em mente quando disse que traria um amigo ainda melhor para Zen'oh. Goku admite que na verdade não havia pensado em ninguém, mas achou que Zen'oh não deixaria ele sair a não ser que dissesse algo assim. Os outros ficam chocados: se Zen'oh descobrir, isso pode significar o fim do mundo! thumb|left|250px|Gowasu e Zamasu conversam sobre justiça No Décimo Universo, Gowasu pergunta a Zamasu por que ele não confia em mortais. O chá é um espelho da alma, e ele pode ver no chá que Zamasu fez que seu coração está perturbado. Zamasu diz que de acordo com Gowasu, mortais aprendem com seus erros para criar um mundo melhor, mas de acordo com o que ele viu, isso não é o caso. Como as pessoas do planeta Babari, mortais nunca aprendem. Quando Gowasu o chamou para lá, ele disse a Zamasu que ele poderia aprender a justiça. Mas a justiça dos deuses nada mais é do que observar os mortais? Gowasu pergunta a Zamasu sobre suas ideias sobre o bem e o mal. Zamasu responde que o mal deve ser destruído, e justiça é necessária para ter certeza que o bem possa florescer. Porém, Gowasu acredita que a justiça significa equilibrar propriamente o bem e o mal. Buscar o caminho da bondade apesar de serem atacados pelo mal, essa ação já é a justiça, e é por isso que os deuses deram inteligência aos mortais. thumb|250px|Zamasu diz que mortais são maus Mas Zamasu não acha isso convincente, dizendo que os mortais não utilizam bem sua inteligência dadas pelos deuses, como no caso dos Babari-jins violentos, ou pessoas arrogantes como Goku, que lutam com os deuses. São os próprios mortais que são maus! Gowasu pensa que o senso forte de justiça de Zamasu é esplêndido, mas que às vezes, gentilmente levando uma criança perdida de volta ao redil é o caminho para a paz. Ele diz que Zamasu não deve esquecer que os deuses não são absolutos, e também devem aprender. Após terminar de falar, ele pede para Zamasu fazer mais chá. Mas Zamasu continua impassível, e pensa para si que apenas observar os mortais é por si um pecado. thumb|left|250px|Trunks acha o gorro de Mai Na Terra, Bulma traz a Máquina do Tempo consertada. Ela e a Gangue Pilaf dão adeus à Trunks, Goku, e Vegeta enquanto saem para o futuro para confrontar Black. Ao chegarem ali, Goku fica impressionado com o estado destruído da Capital do Oeste no futuro. Ao sair, Trunks encontra o gorro de Mai no chão, mas nenhum sinal de seu corpo. Enquanto Goku caminha por ali, um grupo escondido nas ruínas ali perto lança foguetes nele...